thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Land Of The Dead: Road To Fiddler's Green
Land Of The Dead: Road To Fiddler's Green is a first person survival horror shooter based on the film The Land of The Dead. ''It is for the original Xbox and PC is rated M, and made by Groove Games. Plot: The game is a prequel to the ''Land of the Dead film, taking place during the initial outbreak of the zombie epidemic. Players take on the role of a farmer named Jack, who, one day, finds his farm besieged by mysterious strangers after power and communication lines die out. After finding the other nearby farms desolate with his neighbours killed, he learns the truth about the dead returning to life and "eating the flesh of the living". Jack does what the television says according to official orders and stays on his farm, until his supplies ran low and felt the isolation getting on him where he makes his way to the city, hoping to find help, but instead finding the city in ruins, overrun by the undead. Radio reports also update statuses of living people, and Jack is usually one step behind them. In a hospital, Jack succeeds finding help from a doctor who locked himself in a security room for safety but now is trapped. Jack goes on to free the doctor just when the hospital burns down, but the doctor becomes an undead himself. Jack kills the doctor and escapes to a safehouse police station as described by a radio report, and when he gets there he finds it overrun a couple of days ago, as according to a man named Otis he found and freed, though unsure why Otis was behind bars and Otis refusing to explain. After release, Otis suggests to Jack they hitch a ride in Otis' truck to a safehouse which is a theater, but when Jack secures Otis' escape in a sniping session on the roof, Otis had to leave Jack behind due to a closing horde of zombies. Otis tells Jack in the mayhem to meet at the theatre, which Jack at first couldn't hear but later understood. Jack, for safety travels to the theater via the sewers, but by then a radio report indicates the theatre now overrun. When Jack arrives, he secures the place and takes a rest, before Otis wakes him up and they head to a safe-haven called the City of the Living, completely surrounded by water and free of the zombies. They head there by boat at the docks, but halfway on the trip, Jack has to kill Otis as a final request before Otis turns into one of the undead, which he does not want to. When Jack makes it to the linking bridge, he powers it up and secures the bridge to ensure no zombies enter. Jack's successful efforts of killing the undead made the city's administrator, Mr. Kaufman, impressed and hires him to clean out a skyscraper for rich people called Fiddler's Green, which Jack agrees and completes. In the end, the dead are trapped outside, and struggle to get in, but as zombies seem to learn and adapt, one zombie picks up a sledgehammer and smashes the wall, where the game ends. Since the game ends in a cliffhanger there was suppsoed to be another one, but bad sales prohibited that. Gameplay: Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green utilizes traditional first-person shooter gameplay. Players can use a variety of either melee weapons or firearms to fight through the zombie hordes. Some weapons are capable of dismembering the zombies, while other weapons are not. The zombies' jaws, heads, arms, forearms, and legs can be shot or chopped off by the player. This can very effectively save the player so as to make an escape. The zombies themselves appear in many varieties (regular, ones armed with a melee weapon, crawlers, puking ones, screamers that summon other zombies, and poisonous, exploding ones) and each takes a different amount of hits to kill, which varies upon the difficulty setting of the game. The player cannot become a zombie, but it is stated that people who die for any reason become zombies, like in the movie. The multiplayer component of the game consists of many online game types. These consist of deathmatch, team deathmatch, and "Capture the Flag" modes. There is also an "Invasion" (co-op survival) mode, in which players are trapped in a small map where they must survive for a chosen amount of time. In this mode, the weapons and ammunition regenerate in the same spots each time, allowing the players to dodge the burden of ammunition shortages. Players can pick up melee weapons from recently killed melee weapon wielding zombies as well. In some variants of Invasion maps, players who die or are bitten by zombies become zombies themselves, and try to kill their former teammates. Category:Games By Groove Games Category:Action Games Category:First Person Games Category:First Person Shooters Category:Survival Horror Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox Games Category:M rated games Category:Adapted Games